


【Gamquick】How to Walk the Dog in the Room

by Cielo_LL



Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cielo_LL/pseuds/Cielo_LL
Summary: 文/夔家小冥啦啦啦和百里赵四的联文





	【Gamquick】How to Walk the Dog in the Room

我从来都没想我的一天可以过得这么丰富多彩，先是盯着那个便宜领导的便宜兄弟进⾏了一场闹剧约会，然后......从乱七⼋糟的记忆⾥总结出所有事情的 Remy 有些绝望的躺在床上，准确的说是，Pietro 的床上,怀⾥还正搂着那个总是找他麻烦的银发讨厌⻤。   
让我们把时间线调回约会之后看看到底发⽣了什么。   
哦，Jesus......Jesus FUCKING Christ, Quicksilver 真的喜欢我。这个操蛋的消息⼀直在 Gambit 的脑⼦⾥转个不停，他无法集中精神，满眼都是 Pietro，好像看谁都像是阴晴不定神出⻤没的 Quicksilver.   
“Remy FUCKING LeBeau，你⾏好把你他妈那个该死的脑⼦⽤在任务上好吗!?不要再直 勾勾的盯着 Quicksilver 的屁股了好吗!?“ 磁公主暴躁的尖叫在⽿麦⾥炸开，他觉得⾃己的⽿膜被震得生疼，半天没听清 Pietro 叽⾥呱啦砸过来的抱怨。 ⼏次的跑神都让那些充能的扑克在不该炸开的地方炸开花来，几次让原本轻⽽易举就能抓到的臭虫趁乱逃脱。   
“我真怀疑你是不是他们安插在我们之中的间谍 Gambit。”Quicksilver 拧着眉头把男⼈放在果酱⼯厂的横梁上，双⼿叉腰紧盯着眼前明显心不在焉的男⼈。“你是中了什么奇怪的魔咒吗?““我想你知道，我亲爱的 Quicksilver，关于谁是间谍的这个事情我们都⼼心、知肚明。”男⼈撇了撇嘴角，疼的嘶嘶吸气，那⾥有块明显的红肿，微微泛着淤青，制造这个伤痕的⼈自然是他们亲爱的队长。好吧他承认，他之前的确不应该在 Pietro 挨了 Lorna ⼀拳之后嘲笑他，这姑娘打⼈实在是太他妈的疼了，最可憎的是，他并不能还手。   
“我以为咱们可以跳过这个没有营养的话题。”Quicksilever 毫不吝惜⾃己的⽩眼，狠狠地剐了对⽅⼀眼便没了动静，银发的男⼈靠在梁柱上时不时朝下张望，这回要是再让那些家伙跑了，估计⾃己就真的得被⾃家亲妹撵出小队，和这个惹⼈厌的家伙⼀起，虽然说这也未必不是件好事。   
脸上挂彩的男⼈毫无形象的蹲在横梁上叼着根烟，恶略的将烟灰弾进正下⽅的果酱桶⾥，甜腻的苹果酱的⾹⽓熏得⼈头疼，Remy 暗暗在⼼底盘算这种⽆良⼚家到底添加了多少的⾹精与⾊素才能让那么甜美的东西散发出这么令⼈作呕的味道。男⼈转动着⾃⼰那双反⾊眼瞳， 来回的打量着身形纤长的男人，突然认真的开⼝。   
“所以，你今天说喜欢我，是真的?那种喜欢?” 这番话差些让 Pietro 脚下⼀一滑直接跌进果酱池⼦⾥。   
我说他妈的不能忘记这个该死的问题吗!?Quicksilver 恶狠狠地从⽛关⾥挤出句闭嘴，可男⼈依旧是不依不饶的问着。   
“你他妈的就不能忘记这个脑残的该死的问题吗?!”Pietro 甩着胳臂像是驱赶着些什么似的， “就当是我说错了或者我突然不正常了怎么样都⾏，忘记它!现在!”他努⼒的压低了嗓⾳尽量不要惊动他们的⽬标。 “不⾏，要知道坚持不懈可是我优良的品德之一。”男人依旧肿着唇角挂着那个滑稽的笑容捉 住了他的手腕不让他反抗。 “你他妈这算哪门子的优良品德，你这叫死心眼!”银发的男人看都不带看他⼀眼，全神贯注 的盯着正在向着⾃己靠近的⽬标，可见他丝毫没有要松手的意思只好认命般的对着人说道: “OK，Remy LeBeau 你给我听着你说的都对，我喜欢你，这个是你想听的了?现在他妈的 放开我去完成今天这个该死的任务!”   
Pietro 被他烦的不⾏，脑⼦⾥塞满了了两个⼈挤在狭⼩的隔间⾥剪去标签时的样⼦，男⼈⼿指的温度好像现在还停留在腰上，灼的人难受。   
去他妈的什么时机正不正确，受了什么刺激也都是他⾃找的。   
没什么耐性的 Quicksilver 甩开男⼈就要冲上去了解今天的麻烦，还处在震惊中的 Remy 脚⼀滑径直掉进了那个被他百般嫌弃的果酱池。   
我 Gambit 的⼀世英名就要毁在着桶该死的果酱上了?   
这是 Remy 被那些甜腻的棕红⾊液体淹没后的最后一个想法。当他再次醒来的时候发现⾃⼰已经回到了薮猫，映⼊眼帘的就是 Quicksilver 那双写满了担忧的蓝眼睛，银发的男人靠正捧着他的脸不知道准备做些什么，看见他醒过来⼿忙脚乱的坐直身体。 “谢天谢地你还活着，我还以为你要被淹死在⼀堆早餐调剂品⾥了。”他抱着胳臂，前⾔不搭 后语的说着。   
“那还不是要感谢你把我甩了进去?“Remy 没好气的呛声道，刚想坐起来才发现 Pietro 竟然 直接跨坐在⾃己身上，那圆翘富有弹性的小屁股好死不死的正抵在⾃己的⽼二上，只隔着⼀ 层薄薄的，被果酱浸透了的⾼弹性纤维，还随着他的动作不断地来回磨蹭，有⼀瞬间 Remy ⼏乎以为这个混蛋就是故意的。   
“谁知道你居然蠢到没有办法从果酱⾥游出来。“Pietro 边抱怨边伸出⼿指帮他揩去黏在眼睑上的酱汁让他能好好睁眼看看两人到底狼狈成什么德⾏。⼀身暗棕色的粘稠液体，滴滴答答的交融在一起，Remy 看见那张淡粉⾊的薄唇不断的开合不知道在说些什么。Pietro按着那个被果酱浸透了完全不好使的⽿麦向 Lorna 报告着为什么他们两个会再一次的突然从任务中消失，再转过头是才发现 Remy⼀直盯到着他的脸，目不转睛。好像能在他 脸上看出什么花来。   
“你还保持这副蠢德⾏多久?”Pietro 没好⽓的说着，⼀边扯开黏哒哒的制服，拉链被拉开到腰腹，露出男⼈紧致的腰线。“你总要先从我身上起来才⾏。”Gambit 有些怔怔的盯着他的动作，⼿不受控制的抚上男人的细腰，一边揉捏，一边想要坐起身来却被身上的人一把推了回去   
“well ,你就先这么躺着吧，我们得谈谈。”  
“谈什么?关于你今天的艳遇……啊!”他话还没说完，就被身上的人狠掐了⼀把止住了声音, 举起双⼿做了个投降的手势，“你继续，我闭嘴。”然后再一次将⾃己的注意⼒放在男⼈腰腹优美的线条上。“你就不能不这么讨厌?”“你这人可真奇怪，喜欢我的是你，讨厌我的也是你。”Pietro 被他⽓得⽆话可说，使劲的扯了一把男⼈半长的棕发，然后拧着眉⽑自顾自的说下去。 “我以为你会爱惜⾃己的性命——”“你喜欢我”男⼈毫不不留情的打断了他。  
“——或者，最起码得保证能让任务顺利利完成，Remy,你至少应该告诉我你不会游泳——”   
“你喜欢我。”“——你就不能让我......”“你爱死我了，不是吗。”“FUCK!FUCKING YES!SO WHAT!?”Pietro 忍⽆可忍的骂出声来，他是哪根筋不对了才想和这家伙好谈谈的?“不怎么。”Remy 看着他抓狂的样⼦唇⻆忍不住的上扬。Pietro 被他看的背后发⽑，那双红黑色的眼睛像是要给他盯出两个洞来一般，他不自觉的躬起腰背双腿紧绷着，⼀副准备随时逃⾛的架势。“所以，到底怎么了?”   
男⼈依旧只是挂着那个格外欠打的笑容望着他不说一句话。Pietro 被他笑的没了脾气，他自暴自弃的弯下腰撕咬⼀般的吻上了男人的薄唇，却败给了他不断磨蹭⾃己会阴的膝盖。 Remy 躺在 Pietro 身下倒是一点也不着急，蜷起膝盖有条不紊的刺激着身上⼈敏感的私处， 没有几下就让人彻底瘫软在⾃己身上，完全没了刚才的架势。棕发的男⼈将他环在怀里，⽤两枚手指揉捏着 Pietro 的后颈，就像是在安抚猫咪一般，唇在他⽿边厮磨着剃的整洁利落的鬓角   
“哦，你是认真的么 Pietro。“温热的⽓息喷洒在 Quicksilver 的已经红透了的⽿尖，“你真的想清楚你这么做的后果了么?我会操你，把我的精液灌进你这⾥。”他⼀边说着，⼀边隔着那件极贴身的制服在⽳口处来回戳刺着，感受着那个小口微弱的抵抗。 “我会操到你合不拢嘴也合不拢腿......”男⼈灵巧的⼿指抚过臀瓣摸上男人紧实的⼤腿，他明显感受到怀⾥人的喘息更重了了些，声⾳⾥带着些许笑意继续的说下去，“直到你那张刻薄的⼩嘴再也说不出除了呻吟以外的任何⾳节。也许你会求我停下，你就是这么口是⼼非，其实你 在期待这个对么。”   
Pietro 被他的话搅的⼼烦意乱，随⼝应着:“是啊你知道，你总是什么都知道。” 他看起来有些懊恼的拧着眉毛，伸出⾆头舔舐男⼈脸上粘附着的果酱。Remy 愣了⼀下，他 的理智现在就像是那些被他充了能的扑克牌，在他脑⼦⾥炸成⼀朵又一朵的烟花。 “只希望事后你不要太后悔。” 他毫不客⽓的将怀⾥人那件已经退去⼤半的制服完完全全从那具堪称完美的肉体上剥离开， 像扔垃圾⼀般丢的远远地。Pietro 捧着他的脑袋和他交换了一个绵长的亲吻，舌头毫无章法 的在男人口中搅动着，Remy 放任了那个柔软的⼩东西在⾃己⼝中胡作非为，他一手环着 Pietro 的腰不让他闪躲，⼀⼿沾着果酱摸上那个紧闭着的⼩口，探进一个指节浅浅戳刺， Pietro 被他拨撩的连连抽气，早就挺立起来的阴茎直挺挺的戳着男⼈的小腹。 “我知道这对于你来说挺漫⻓的，但总得学会忍耐不是?”Remy ⼀脸无辜的望着那双快要烧起来的蓝眸，不紧不慢的抽插扩张这那个温暖紧致的⽳口。Pietro 刚张嘴想骂，却在男人恶意直接蹭过那个浅浅的凹陷的那刻全部化作了了轻飘飘的呻吟。   
“还真是敏感。”Remy 在那⾥不停搅弄，却在 Pietro 仰着颈子差些射出来的时候停下了动作， ⽓的青年直去咬他下巴来发泄⾃己的不满，紧接着泄愤⼀般撕开了Remy 的制服。 男人倒也不恼，只是随了他去，悠的张口说道:“我说过了你得学会忍耐，speedy。” 男⼈往那已经开始湿润的肉穴又塞⼊了根手指，不断的在 Pietro 体内翻搅扩张，却偏偏避开 那个柔软的腺体，直到那个紧闭的⼊口被完全的揉开了了，被他的⼿指操的松软。温暖的肠⾁随着 Pietro 的喘息轻咬着他的手指，Remy 只觉得全身的血都往下身涌去，天知道他⽤了多少的⾃制⼒没有径直的捅进那个温柔乡，他猛然将⼿指全部抽出，却也没有了了接下去的动作， 银发的男⼈瞪着他那双雾蒙蒙的蓝眼珠⼀一脸不不解的看着他。 “好的乖孩⼦，现在⾃己吃进去，你知道该怎么做的对吧。”Remy 向上挺了了挺腰用性器器磨蹭 着那个已经被他搅弄得汪出⽔来的入口，得到了了 Pietro 一个软软的瞪视。 “别这么看着我亲爱的，总得尝试些新东西。”Gambit 冲他挤了挤眼睛。 “真不知道我是哪⾥出了问题喜欢你这么个混球。” 别扭的⻘年低声咒骂着，却也是很老实的抬起腰，一⼿扶着男人的阴茎，⼀手撑着他的小腹慢慢的坐了下去，这个过程简直就是场处刑。腿软的 Quicksilver 坐⼀⼨退两寸，折腾了了半天却也是只进去了个顶端，Remy 被磨得没了耐性，趁着人撑着他胸口喘⽓的空挡，捏着青年的腰将他完全的钉在⾃己的性器上。  
“唔!痛!…Remy...痛...”粗⻓的性器就这样破开了了肠壁，径直埋进了了最深的地方，Pietro 都怀疑这人是不是直接捅进了⾃己胃⾥，痛得指甲隔着男⼈人的⾐服深深地嵌进了⽪肤⾥，⼩穴不控制的痉挛吞咽讨好着男⼈的阴茎。   
快感像电流⼀般冲上 Gambit 的大脑凌迟着他的可怜的神经，原本满脑⼦戏弄⻘年的招数就 在他进⼊这具美好的身体的那⼀瞬间灰⻜烟灭，⼀切的情趣与技巧都被他丢在了脑袋后面。 他拖着身上人的胯骨遵循着最原始的冲动，⼀下下的在对方体重的加持下顶进更深的地方， 每一次都狠狠地顶在那柔软敏感的腺体上。Pietro 仰着颈子无声的哭泣着，脑⼦子已经被情欲 烧的停止运转，欲望也吐出了浓稠的液体，他⽣生的被这个可怕的男人操射了了。男⼈依旧是 一⾔言不不发，认真的操⼲着那个已被磨得有些红肿的⼩穴，⽆论⻘青年怎么哭叫都没有停下来 的意思   
这混蛋是被⼈下了了什么药吗!?   
被操的迷糊的人神志不清的想着，可⼝中却是除了呻吟⼀个完整的字眼都吐露不出来。身体 不知廉耻的分泌出液体让男⼈的进出变得更加爽利⽅便。男⼈紧搂着他精瘦的腰肢进到得⼨进尺的深度，但凡感受到 Pietro 有躲闪的意图便掐着他的腰操得更深。Pietro 努⼒的想把呻吟压制在喉咙⾥，男⼈却偏⽣不让他得逞，找着刁蛮的⻆度熨烫过他身体⾥的敏感点。就在 他快要再⼀次登上⾼潮的时候，被 Remy 的手指⽣生的从天堂拽下地狱，⻘年被堵住铃⼝身体⽌不住地扭动着，对着他的后背就是⼀阵抓挠，换来的却也只是更加⽤⼒的顶弄，直到男⼈将微凉的精液灌进去才肯罢休，他已经完全没眼前这人操开了，就像他⼀开始说的那样，速跑者被灌进了满肚⼦的精液，浑身战栗的趴在⼈身上接受了这一切，两个人都是一副凌乱不堪的 模样。 “我喜欢你，remy，我爱你，我他妈的不知道是哪⾥出了问题可我是真他妈的爱你。”好不容易找回⾃己声⾳的 Pietro 把脑袋埋在了男⼈颈窝⾥，闷声说道，嗓⾳里还透着情欲的沙哑，仅仅是听这声音Remy 就觉得自己又硬了。 “这已经是你今天第几遍说这个了?嗯?”Remy 趁着⼈还没有反应过来的时候翻身将⼈压 在身⼦底下，不由分说的开始了又一轮运动，刚刚射进去的液体被挤了出来，淫糜的沾染了青年半个臀瓣。   
“等!Remy!唔...不......你不能...啊”   
“不能什么?我当然可以，我可以就这样⼲你一整夜我亲爱的 Pietro。”男⼈人凑过嘴去跟他讨 了一个亲吻。这个家伙⼀定是疯了! 他扭着腰想要逃离男⼈的掌控，可身体却食髓知味想要索取更多。Remy坚定且⽤力的操进这个手感颇好的小屁股⾥。每一下都⽤刁钻的角度撞上Pietro的敏感点，每⼀下都让他呜咽不⽌。他的欲望已经完全的站⽴起来，紧贴着⼩腹胀痛着，前段被前液搞得泥泞 不堪，直顶着Remy 倒数第二个⾐扣，磨蹭的又痛又爽。腿不受控制的环上男人还在不断挺动的腰。   
Remy 托起他的屁股，⼀下一下的操进去，⼿也是毫不客气的握着两瓣紧实有弹性的臀瓣恶意的揉捏，要么将它们分得更开方便⾃己的进⼊，要么让它们夹紧，让Pietro 可以清晰地感受到⾃己的东西是如何一下将他的身体操开。⾼潮来临的时候Pietro 不受控制的揪住Remy 半长的头发凑上去和他交换了了⼀个湿漉漉的亲吻，不受控制开合的穴口 紧咬着雷⽶的性器，男⼈人咬着⽛又狠狠地抽送了几下，将微凉的精液就这样再一次浇在⼩穴的深处。   
混乱的记忆就停止在这⾥，他已经忘记了了他们两个后来又在浴室⾥做了了⼏次，他只是隐约的记着在热⽔下被控制在⾃己和墙间不不断抽泣的 Pietro。 我的上帝，要是让我们亲爱的 Polar 知道我上了他的哥哥，我想我也就可以不用留在这里了。Remy 有些绝望的想道。“是的，Lorna 说不定会杀了你，或者以后你都别想靠近厨具五⽶之内——但是，谁在乎呢? 赶紧睡觉,托你的福我今天都要累死了。”有些嘶哑的声⾳在⽿边响起，Remy 这才发现他刚竟然⼀不⼩心将心⾥的郁闷说了出来。 年轻的 Quicksilver 连眼睛都懒得睁开，摸索着又朝他怀⾥拱了拱找了个舒服的位置。   
“说真的，没⼈在乎?““没⼈。”“......”Remy 没有再说话，只是静静的盯着他。“好吧你赢了，我在乎⾏了吧，赶紧睡觉。““这才对。“得到了满意的答复，Remy 在青年额头上落下了一个吻。   
管他别⼈怎么想，反正只要 Pietro 爱他就⾏了。  
——————END——————


End file.
